


REGALIA

by ismellitblue



Series: Bad moon [1]
Category: Naruto, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Gen, Sasuke is a shinki, Shinki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: "You,with nowhere to go and to return…I grant you a place to belong.…”A simple sentence,with few words that holds a meaning deeper than even the speakers can ever imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Noragami or Naruto.

Pure souls didn’t belong in the underworld.

The ones that had the misfortune of wandering there, didn’t last very long.So when she saw the tiny speck  of a pure soul, floating in her river,  she followed it.

It flowed with the current,not taking any particular direction,and she watched as its tiny spark warded off, the underworld’s blight.

In the end, she picked it up,deciding to end it’s misery.She’d done this only a handful of times in her existence and every single time it had hurt.

She cradled the soul in her  hands for a little while ,before sighing as she steeled herself for what’s to come next.

“You,with nowhere to go and to return…I grant you a place to belong.My name is Izanami…”

 

***

In the Yomi there were no secrets,every single mistake made in life was laid bare.All the joys experienced while living were relived over and over again in death,to remind one of what they’d lost.

There was no point in keeping the soul’s past life a secret,so she gave him his real name,as well as all of his memories.

The last time she’d done this, the soul(kazuki), had thrown herself into the river as soon as her memories had been returned.Izanami had afforded her a modicum of respect by having her bedlams end her quickly.

With her first pure soul,she’d tried to keep the secret…the death had been slow…and extremely painful.

The darkness of the underworld,had tapped into the memories,feasting on him bit by bit,prolonging his suffering.He’d withered away day by day until in the end he’d been more skeletal than her and had been delirious with pain.

…She’d killed him with her bare hands .

After him she’d tried not to gain any more shinki ,but every time she saw a pure soul, she couldn’t help but try again.

Hope…she’d realized ,was a terrible thing because even in the darkest and most miserable of places… it refused to die.

***

When she’d claimed, him she’d seen flashes of his past life.It hadn’t been much, but she’d seen enough to know that he wouldn’t last as long as the others had.

Uchiha Sasuke’s life had been too painful.

An hour after their contract had been forged they both stared at each other warily.He was waiting for her to attack and she was waiting for the signs of corruption to start showing on his body.

Another hour passed and neither of the two happened.

“I am Izanami,Queen of the underworld”

“Hn”

He didn’t say anything else but there was a flash of recognition in his eyes and he dropped his defensive posture.It wasn’t much but when she created another throne beside hers he waited only a few seconds before joining her.

***

She couldn’t bind him to the underworld.

That terrified her more than anything.

When she’d first offered him food ,it had turned fresh the instant he’d touched it and he’d  eaten it without any qualms.Next she’d tried to have the bedlams attack him, but they’d just let him pass as he swam in the very same river he’d arrived through.

Everything in the underworld treated him with the same deference they  reserved for her. Not even the phantoms dared blight him and the memories of his life had absolutely no effect on him.

There was also the way he looked at her.With everyone else she could instantly tell who they saw when looking at her just by the look in their eyes ,but his were completely blank.So one day she’d given into curiosity and had asked him.

“What do you see when you look at me?”

“A decomposing skeleton,”He’d said it so matter of factly,like he was answering what two plus two was.

No disgust in his voice and absolutely no shock,just plain honesty.

That had left her stupefied for days,…he’d seen what she was from the very beginning …and hadn’t run.

He had every opportunity to leave but he stayed...without being forced to.

***

When she realized that Sasuke wasn’t fading away any time soon.Izanami was overjoyed ,only one thing stood in her way of complete happiness at finally having a companion.

The barrier between her and happiness was that….

Uchiha Sasuke was a _terrible_ shinki.

Sure he’d proven his resilience by being able to survive in the underworld.He made good for good company ,when he actually used actual words to speak.He also had a dark sense of humour which was always a good thing in the Yomi.

But there were things that just made him unbearable to be around.

There were times when she’d call his name and he wouldn’t even answer.He had yet to show her his weapon form and that irked her.

“Why don’t you answer when I call your name”She’d asked him once after he’d refused to transform so that she could punish a rebellious spirit.

“You don’t mean it”

His less than satisfactory answer ,had led to yet another fight between them.Which consisted of her yelling and throwing things and him hn’ning at her and glaring.

Afterwards they’d parted and gone off to their respective corners in the underworld.

***

Sometimes after he’d fallen asleep,Izanami would sneak into the cave he’d turned into a bedroom and watch him.

In those moments she’d wonder if he was a blessing or a curse.

Instead of the dream shinki,she’d wanted,the one who  answered to her every whim,who worshiped the ground she walked on and agreed with everything she said.She’d gotten…

Well, she’d gotten …Sasuke.

And even though he was terrible at his job,she wouldn’t trade him for anything.Because whilst the Queen of the underworld was a lot of things,a fool was not one of them.

Uchiha Sasuke was the only shinki she’d ever have(something deep within her,just knew it).

And the fact that she’d gotten a shinki,after countless millennia of being alone,meant something was coming.

Whatever it was,was bad enough to warrant her needing a sacred treasure and she vowed to be prepared by the time the beast came knocking.


End file.
